1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection objective for projecting a pattern arranged in an object plane of the projection objective into an image plane of the projection objective, and to a method for adjusting such a projection objective. The preferred field of application is projection objectives for use in microlithography projection exposure systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photolithographic projection objectives have been used for many decades for producing semiconductor components and other finely structured components. They are used to project patterns of photomasks or graduated plates (graticules), which are also referred to below as masks or reticles, onto an object coated with a light-sensitive layer, for example onto a semiconductor wafer coated with photoresist, with the maximum resolution and on a reducing scale.
In order to produce finer and finer structures of the order of magnitude of 100 nm or below, a number of development directions are being followed. Firstly, attempts are being made to enlarge the numerical aperture (NA) on the image side of the projection objective beyond the values currently usual into the range of NA=0.8 or above. In addition, shorter and shorter wavelengths are being used, preferably ultraviolet light with wavelengths of less than 60 nm, for example 248 nm, 193 nm, 157 nm or less. Attempts are also sometimes made to achieve an improvement in the resolution and/or depth of focus by using phase-shifting masks and/or oblique illumination.
Conventionally, use is made virtually exclusively of projection objectives in which, in the image space between the exit surface of the last optical element and the image plane, there is a finite working distance which, during operation, is filled with air or another suitable gas. Such systems are designated “dry systems” or “dry objectives”. The image space is generally filled with helium, nitrogen or another gas or a gas mixture with a refractive index n≈1.
There are already approaches to improving the achievable resolution by an immersion medium with a high refractive index being introduced into the interspace between the exit surface of the last optical element and the substrate. This technique is referred to as immersion lithography. An earlier example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,164. The projection objectives adapted to this technique are referred to as “immersion systems” or “immersion objectives”. Merely because of the introduction of the immersion, the numerical aperture NA=n·sin θ, and therefore the resolution
      C    ⁢                  ⁢    D    =            k      1        ·          λ              N        ⁢                                  ⁢        A            is not changed. Here, θ is the paraxial marginal ray angle, λ is the wavelength and CD is the magnitude of the resultant critical dimension. The empirical constant k1 is process-dependent. With the aid of immersion media, it is possible to achieve numerical apertures of NA>1, in particular up to NA=1.3 or 1.4. Typical working distances in immersion lithography lie considerably below the values normal in air systems.
The advantages of immersion lithography which are conventionally sought after lie substantially in the potential of increasing the numerical aperture to values NA>1, and therefore in the improved resolution. Some refractive projection objectives which are suitable for immersion lithography and have numerical apertures NA>1 on the image side are disclosed in the patent applications DE 102 10 899 and PCT/EP 02/04846 from the applicant.
Another parameter which is important for the exposure process is the depth of focus (DOF) that can be achieved. In the case of air systems, this reduces in proportion to 1/NA2, so that with high-aperture projection objectives it again becomes difficult to obtain the values for the depth of focus which are suitable in practice. As a result, the requirements on the correctly positioned arrangement of the substrates to be exposed and their surface quality are increased considerably.